The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information displaying apparatus which adequately displays measurement values of a plurality of parameters relating to the condition of the artery and/or the cardiac function, and also to a biological information displaying method.
As parameters of measurement values indicating the condition of the artery, specifically the degrees of the distensibility and blood flow interruption of the artery, there are ABI, % MAP, UT, mean arterial pressure, pulse pressure, Stiffness Parameter β, API, AVI, AI, TBI, PWV, and the like. These parameters are used in diagnosis of vascular disease. As parameters of measurement values indicating the degree of the cardiac function, EF, SV, CO, % FS, mVef, TMF, Vp, Ea, Tei index, and the like are used.
With respect to measurement values of the parameters, only one parameter is displayed. Moreover, measurement values of the parameters are independently used in diagnosis. In such handling of measurement values, in the case where the distensibility or blood flow interruption of the artery, or abnormality of cardiac function is to be diagnosed, the measurement values are often biased depending on the diseased part of the living body or the degree of the disease, and therefore diagnosis cannot be adequately performed.
There is a biological information report in which blood pressures measured in the four limbs are plotted on line segments that extend from the origin in upper right, upper left, lower right, and lower left directions, respectively, and the body portions and the measurement values can be intuitively known (see JP-A-2006-320701).
In the above-mentioned biological information report, it is described that a measurement value such as PWV may be additionally displayed. Basically, only the blood pressure is measured, and the report is not configured so that many kinds of parameters are simultaneously compared with one another.